Revelation
by Darkchilde
Summary: Daisy finds something out about Ezra's past. Warning! This is another of my not happy fics!


Disclaimer: Character's aren't mine, beside's for Lexie. Please don't sue. Please review this story, it's one of the one's that I am very unsure about.   
  
Revelation  
  
Daisy Lipenowski searched diligently through her bookcase, in search of the book Roger had assigned them for tomorrow. She knew that she had it. She had just bought it. And she had put it in her bookcase, with the rest of her books. Hadn't she?   
  
Well, if she had, it wasn't their anymore. Daisy blew out a gust of air, and raked her hands through her shoulder length dark brown hair. Serves me right, she thought to herself, putting it off until the last minute. I bet Peter and Sophie snatched my book to "teach me a lesson".  
  
Scanning her roommates bookcases, she noted that none of them had a copy of "Macbeth". Probably still reading--though I can't believe Kate's not done yet. Ms. Overacheiver herself.   
  
"Hmmm...speaking of overachievers..." Daisy mused outloud to herself. "I bet Ezra's done. Maybe he'll lend it to me."   
  
Having decided, she grabbed her jacket and stuffed her feet into her well worn shoes, and set off to the "forbidden paradise"--aka the boys dorm.   
  
The night air was cool, even through her jacket, and she shivered a little and hugged herself. The snow crunched under her boots, and the stars shone down on her from up above. The full moon glowed, casting silvery light over everything, giving her enough illumination to see by, and hopefully, to avoid getting caught by any adults.  
  
She was abuot fifty feet away from the front of the dorm door when it occured to her that Ezra might not even be IN there. She sighed, and crossed her fingers. If luck was with her (though it wasn't normally, she reflected bitterly) he would be, and happily lend her the book so she could do her homework.  
  
When she was about fifty inches away from the door, she heard the shower going, and blushed blood red. Thank God she had heard the shower before she actually went in there. That would have been a little TOO embrassing, even for her natural unruffleablilty. Was that even a word, she pondered, turning around to leave.   
  
Daisy stepped onto the snow covered steps, and turned to leave. Something made her stop though. It could have just been the wind in the trees, she thought. But then she heard it clearer---it was coming from the boys dorm. It sounded suspiciously like a...sob?   
  
The girl turned back around on the steps, and climbed back up to the door. She stood in front of it for a minute, debating on if she should knock, or just go in. Another broken sob reached her ears, and decided that knocking might be a good idea. Guys absloutely hated it when you saw them cry.   
  
So, Daisy being Daisy, she pushed the door open and stepped right in. Thankfully, the boys dorm had the walls seperating the front door from the sleeping area like the girls did, so whoever it was, couldn't see her.   
  
The young woman peered around the edge of the divider, wondering who it was that was crying so broken heartedly. She bit her lower lip when she saw who it was, and stood up straight, her heart slamming against her ribcage.  
  
Ezra sat on the corner of his bed, his head buried in his hands, and a white peice of paper clutched tightly in his hand. His dark curls fell in his face, and wet tear tracks marred his cheeks. He shook slightly with the force of his sobs, and Daisy's heart broke just a little in her chest.   
  
She tightened her hands into fists, and wondered silently what she should do. Ezra would be embaressed if he knew that she was standing their, watching him cry. Guys were strange like that, she had realized. However, her heart wouldn't let her do anything. Taking a deep breath, she backed up a few paces and stood at the open door.   
  
"Ezra!?" Daisy called, trying to make her voice sound as convicingly 'no-I-didn't-hear-anything-strange-like' as possible.  
  
"Dais?" He called back, a slight tremor in his voice. Daisy winced, and hugged herself, wishing acutely that she could comfort him. Wait a minute, where the hell had that come from?  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in for a second?" She asked, trying to stall so he could have time to collect himself. "It's really frickin' cold out here!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, come in." Ezra's curly head suddenly appeared around the divider, and Daisy tried not to look for the tell-tale signs of tears that she knew would be there.   
  
"Thanks. I don't want to have to explain why I have frostbite to Peter and Sophie." She informed him, closing the door behind her, and moving up to stand in front of him. Ezra turned his back to her and wiped at his face. Daisy choose to ignore it, instead turning her attention to his bookcase. Yep, she was right. MacBeth was their--along with just about every other Shakespear play ever written.   
  
"You really love 'the Bard' don't you?" Daisy asked, walking up to the shelf and tugging out a dog eared copy of Hamlet.   
  
"That's one of my favorites." Ezra told her, having sucessfully wiped all the tear tracks off his face and moving to stand next to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and shuddered slightly at the sadness and pain in his brilliant blue eyes.   
  
Turning back to the book in her hands, she flipped it open and was surprised to find writing on the front cover.   
  
"I'll be you're Ophelia, if you promise not to drive me insane. Just kidding. I love you! ~Lexie"  
  
She looked over at Ezra, who was looking down at the words with some of the normal fire in his soulful blue eyes. Daisy blinked rapidly, and put the book back down, and pulled out a copy of "Much Ado About  
Nothing". Curious, she flipped open the book cover, and found the same handwriting on the cover page.   
  
"I don't care what you think, THIS, not R&J, is the best love story ever written! Love ya more! ~Lexie"   
  
Unable to resist, Daisy tugged out Ezra's beat up copy of "Romeo and Juliet" and flipped it open. Just as she suspected, more handwriting. This time it was:  
  
"Oh where, oh where has my Romeo gone? Made he drowneded in the bog? Or got run over with a cog? What? You don't like my poetry? I know it's not as good as YOURS, but hey, I'm a jock, not a brain! Love you forever! ~Lexie"   
  
Daisy snorted with laughter, and handed the book to Ezra. The young man looked back at her, and forced a smile.  
  
"What?" He wanted to know, wondering why he was letting her read all the little notes that Lexie had written to him when she had given him his Shakespeare books.   
  
"Who wrote all that?" She asked, waving at the books. Ezra smiled again, this time less forced then it before.   
  
"My best friend Lexie. Her sister is the reason that I love Shakespeare so much." Ezra explained. "She's been giving me Shakespeare's works for my birthday ever since we were like--ten."   
  
"That's cool." Daisy said, reaching to pull out MacBeth. To her surprise, Ezra stopped her.   
  
"Um...could you not read that one?" He pleaded, taking the book out of her hands. Daisy looked at him in surprise, and then crossed her arms.   
  
"Why not?" She challenged, wondering what could be in that book that Ezra didn't want her to see.   
  
"That's the one that she gave me after... I came up here." Ezra told her softly pausing in the middle of his sentence, and looking down at the book in his hands. He ran his hands over it lovingly, his dark blue eyes watching the hard cover bound book turn over in his hands.   
  
"What's it say?" Daisy asked, then mentally kicked herself. He obviously didn't want her to know, or else he would have let her read it.   
  
"Not much. It's just the way it's...written." Ezra fumbled around for an explination that wouldn't really come. Daisy made a face, then made like she was gonna snatch the book out of his hands. He yanked it back, but was so startled that he dropped it, and it flipped open. Daisy looked down at the book, and was shocked to see that the first page had several large dried blood stains on it.   
  
Kneeling down, she scooped the book up in her hands, and read what was written there.  
  
"I don't care what you think, Ezra. Somebody in this world loves you, so you had better not do this to me again, or I am sure as hell going after you. You see this blood? I'm swearing it on it. I love you. Stay with me. Always, ~Lexie"   
  
"Try what again, Ezra?" Daisy's was startled by the sound of her own voice. It didn't sound like her at all--it was too husky and deep and...afraid? Was that a little bit of fear in her voice?   
  
"It's nothing, Daisy. Really." Ezra sounded strange too. Daisy looked up from the bloodstained words, and stared at his face. He was standing stock still, his face an emotionless mask, his eyes closed.   
  
"What does this mean, Ezra? Where were you going? Here?" Daisy asked, her voice still sounding very strange to her for some reason.  
  
"No." He choked out, keeping his eyes closed. Daisy blinked, and was surprised to see a slow tear making it's way down his cheek.  
  
"Then where?" She asked, her heart slamming against her chest like it already knew the answer. Ezra didn't answer, he just turned away from her, and stared out of the window.   
  
"Ezra?" She whispered, standing up and reaching to touch his shoulder. He turned around to face, her and swallowed, finally opening his eyes.  
  
"Do you know why I'm here?" Ezra asked her suddenly. Daisy blinked, and slowly nodded.  
  
"Drugs. It's sorta obvious, since that's all you ever use to talk about." She reminded him, letting a smile pull at her lips for a second. When she saw the expression on his face, the small smile disappeared. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Half right. I overdosed on Special K." He told her soflty. Daisy blinked, and nodded slowly.   
  
"I thought I heard somebody talking about that once. You accidently od'ed on..." She trailed off when she noticed the expression his face. Suddenly the words Lexie had written to him began to make more since. "It...you...no..."  
  
"Yeah." Ezra whispered softly. He reached out and took the book from her gently, and stroked the cover of it for a moment before putting it back on the shelf. "I did."  
  
"Why?" It was the only thing that Daisy could think to ask.   
  
"I didn't...didn't want to live anymore. I was...their was so much hurt in my world...I just wanted it to stop. To go away. The drugs only made it stop for a little while....and...a little while wasn't enough anymore. So one day...I just decide to...make it stop. To make it all go away. So I shot up the ketamine, more then I should have been able to survive...and I laid down on my bed, and waited."   
  
A choked sob broke the silence of the room, and Daisy realized with a start that it was her. Ezra swallowed hard, and reached out a slightly shaking hand to her, and laid his palm against her cheek. Daisy leaned into it, closing her eyes and swallowing hard.   
  
"Who...?' Daisy asked softly, opening her eyes and letting a few tear drops slide down her cheeks.  
  
"Lexie. She told me, when I woke up in the hospital, and my parents finally let me see her, that she had some sorta...she called it a flash. That something was wrong. So she came looking for me...and found me three quarters dead on my bed, with a...note addressed to her on my bedstand." Ezra explained, tracing his thumb across her cheekbone with delicate fingers. "She was the only one...only one that knew...that it wasn't an accident. And now you."   
  
"Ezra..."Daisy whispered to him so quitely, that she was surprised that he heard her. He looked up at her, and surprised her when he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She was even more shocked to learn that she was crying silent tears all over the front of his shirt.   
  
Ezra's long fingers stroked her hair and her back, murmuring soft words of comfort into her hair. Daisy continued to hold on to him, her fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer, burying her face deeper into his shoulder.   
  
"You never...told anybody? Not even Peter?" Daisy asked, her voice breaking. She cursed her vocal cords, but couldn't get the rest of her question out without her voice shaking. "Are you..."  
  
"No, no Daisy I'm not." Ezra told her softly, still holding her close. "I wouldn't..."  
  
"That time...when you're parents...were you...?" Daisy demanded. His silence spoke louder then any words he could have said. The crying girl pulled back from him, her dark brown eyes glaring at his with such a strange mixture of rage and sorrow and something else that he couldn't identify.   
  
"Why?" She could make her voice work well enough to get the words out, only her mouth forming the one worded question.   
  
"I don't know. I didn't...feel...I don't know. I'm sorry." Ezra told her softly. Daisy turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, and letting the tears run more freely down her cheeks.   
  
"Why? Why? Why do you wanna give up you're life? I just don't...understand. Why you could try to DIE, to leave everyone that loves you behind, leave ME behind..." Daisy trailed off, cursing her tongue silently.   
  
"I'm sorry Daisy. I am. I just...couldn't take it. I just had to...let go." Ezra told her softly, moving to stand behind her. "And I know you don't understand. And I'm sorry."   
  
Daisy turned to face him again, her dark brown eyes still brimming with tears. "Don't you know how worried I was about you? How could you want to...to LEAVE me like that? Don't you know how...important you are to me?"   
  
"No...no I didn't know." Ezra told her, swallowing the lump in his throat. "But I'm sorry. That's all I can say." He was silent for a moment, before continuing. "Maybe I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Told me?" Daisy asked, stepping closer to him.   
  
"Yeah." The young man whispered, unable to look her in the eye. He turned away from her, and swallowed before saying "I am sorry. I didn't want you to know." Ezra took a step forward, but was surprised when he was yanked back by his shirt.   
  
He turned around, and was hit with the softest and strongest kiss that anyone had ever given him. He stepped into, pulling Daisy closer to him and kissing her back. For a long moment, time stood still. When Daisy pulled back, Ezra gaped at her, wondering what was going on.  
  
"That was to remind you that Lexie isn't the only person that loves you." Daisy told him quitely, before turning and leaving. Ezra continued to stare after her, and he reached up to touch his lips. He let a slight smile touch his lips, and he looked back at the peice of paper that he had dropped on his bed when Daisy had come in.  
  
Lexie's distinctive handwriting glared at him from the page.   
  
Dear Ezra,  
  
Well, beloved brother of my heart (*smirk*), have you told them yet? I really think you ought to...it is coming up on the 'anniversary' as it were. And you still haven't told anyone, am I not correct? Of course I'm correct, I am always right. (*grin) But seriously, please tell some one. Get help. For me? Please...just tell some one...  
  
Ezra stared at the letter for a little bit longer, and sat down at his desk, and began to write a response.   
  
Dear Lexie,  
  
Well, little sister, I told some one....  
  
Daisy hurried to the lodge, hoping that she wasn't too late. Thankfully, she wasn't--Peter was just starting his nightly rounds. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind being delayed a little while, and if he did, well, that was just tough.  
  
"Peter?" She called, running up to him.  
  
"Yeah, Daisy? You know, you're suppose to be...are you alright?" Scarborw asked, taking in her red eyes and tearstreaked cheeks.  
  
"No. Peter, I gotta tell you something about Ezra..."   
  
@}-}--  
  
Author's Note: I've never met anyone that has ever tried to commit suicide. All the events in this story, and the next one "Reckoning" came out of my mind. I don't know how people in this situation would react, so if I've offended anyone with this story, please let me know. Mark it down to ignorance. Thanks. :) 


End file.
